1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a holder for packing several diskettes or similar items, and more particularly to a holder for this purpose fabricated by a single rectangular blank of flexible sheeting that is die-cut and scored so that when the blank is folded on the score lines, there is then erected a multi-pocket holder.
2. Status of Prior Art
A diskette, also known as a floppy disc, is a flexible, plastic disk coated with magnetic material and covered by a protective jacket. Diskettes are used primarily in microcomputers and minicomputers to magnetically store data, a typical size being 3-1/2 inches.
A common method for storing a diskette is to use for this purpose the original cardboard box in which it was packaged. One disadvantage of storing diskettes in this fashion is that in order to locate a desired diskette to be used in a computer, it then becomes necessary to take the diskettes out of their boxes in order to read their labels, and thereby find the diskette of interest. When the desired diskette is located, the others must be returned to their boxes.
It is also known to pack several diskettes in an injection molded box dimensioned to store the diskettes in stacked relation. With a box of this type, one cannot read the side labels of the diskettes stored therein. Hence to locate and retrieve a desired diskette, one has to remove the disket from the box until the desired diskette is found.
The patent to Petroff U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,727 discloses a diskette file formed by an assemblage of envelopes, each adapted to receive an individual diskette. The envelopes are adhesively bonded together and when the file is opened, the envelopes fan out to provide access to the diskettes. But only the top edge of each diskette in the open file fan is exposed, whereas the label on the side of the diskette which identifies the diskette is hidden. It therefore becomes difficult with the Petroff file to quickly locate a desired diskette.
The Henkel U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,221 discloses a portable carrier for compact discs formed by an accordian-like series of V-shaped storage elements having sleeves attached thereto to receive the compact discs.
The Traynor U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,639 discloses a protective envelope for receiving several individual magnetic discs and their jackets, the envelope including pleated panels connecting the front and back walls of the envelope. The Lu U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,819 discloses a floppy disc pack in the form of a file folder.
While the three compartment file disclosed in the Deckys U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,858 is not designed to accommodate diskettes or similar recording devices, it is of prior art background interest in that the file is formed by a single blank of sheet material.